Legendary Battle
Legendary Battle is the twentieth and final episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. It marks the appearance of the Legendary Rangers, as well as the final appearance of the Armada. On November 24, an extended episode which comprised of both The Wrath and Legendary Battle, aired, with extra scenes and dialogue. Synopsis Emperor Mavro and what remains of his fleet fought relentlessly against the Power Rangers, who are weakened and have lost their Zords. In a final burst of heroism, they enter the final battle. Unexpectedly, at this moment every Power Ranger generation in existence arrives to assist them in battle. Through their combined efforts, they are able to destroy the Emperor and his fleet to once again save the Earth. Plot In the aftermath of The Wrath, the city is in ruins and many civilians question whether or not Mavro's claim to have destroyed the Power Rangers is true. As the Megaforce Rangers regroup, several Legendary Rangers - including Tommy Oliver, Cassie Chan, T.J. Johnson, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, and Dana Mitchell - are seen throughout the city helping citizens out of dangerous situations. As the citizens prepare for the Armada's attack at dawn, other Legendary Rangers - including Damon Henderson, Karone, and Wesley Collins - are seen amongst the crowds as well. The Rangers contact Gosei, who expresses his confidence in their ability to succeed despite the loss of their Zords. While the Rangers are initially despondent, Troy rallies them with an encouraging speech, and a familiar Armada ship soon descends with a welcome addition to their forces: a returning Orion. The next day, Redker leads a force of Armada robots to attack the city, only to be challenged by the Rangers. After briefly helping the others fight him, Troy and Orion determine that their only hope of defeating the Armada for good is to infiltrate the Armada flagship and challenge Emperor Mavro head on. Leaving their four friends to continue the battle, they board Orion's ship and manage to crash it into the flagship and make their way aboard. While their friends defeat Redker, the pair challenge Mavro, but he proves a formidable combatant. However, they manage to turn the flagship's firepower on the rest of the Armada fleet, decimating the entire force in less than a minute. Using their full power, they then defeat Mavro and send the flagship plummeting towards Earth. Much to the horror of their friends, they apparently perish in the crash as the vessel explodes. However, using the powers of the Red and Silver Space Rangers, the two manage to get out of the ship before it crashes. The group celebrate their victory, only to spot one final menace: a massive army of X-Borgs and Bruisers marching towards the city. Despite being vastly outnumbered, the six Rangers are determined to fight, and then receive one final surprise: the Legendary Rangers all appear to aid them in this final confrontation. The Megaforce Rangers gladly welcome their new allies, and refrain from going into Super Megaforce mode due to their confidence about the outcome of the battle. After a furious struggle, all the robots are defeated, and the veteran Rangers-led by Tommy-bid farewell to the Megaforce, assuring them that the older Rangers will always be with them. With that, the Legendary Rangers disperse, and the Megaforce Rangers decide to celebrate their victory, with Troy leaving his sword behind at the site of the final battle. Extended Version Plot Orion believes that Earth is now completely safe, and decides to return to his home planet Andresia. Ernie and the Rangers (especially Emma) are sad to see Orion go, and gives him a bag of mementos. Orion then leaves Earth on his Armada ship. Meanwhile, in order to destroy the Rangers and conquer Earth, Emperor Mavro decides to send every Armada ship in the galaxy to attack the planet. Levira is given a chance to redeem herself, so she creates her own Megazord and goes after the Rangers. When Gosei tells the Rangers about Mavro's plans, Troy says that even though they will have to face thousands of enemies, they have every Power Ranger in history fighting beside them. The Rangers, with the help of Legendary Ranger mode, easily defeat Levira and the Royal Guard with no major trouble at all, but it is revealed that Emperor Mavro used Levira to buy the Armada ships time to reach Earth. Armdaa ships then fully cloud the sky, and begin to destroy the city with powerful laser beams. The Rangers combine every Legendary Zord they have in their arsenal and effectively destroy most of the ships, but a bigger second wave of ships arrive, and destroys all of the Rangers' Zords before sending their Legendary Megazord crashing to the ground. The Armada Mothership then delivers a final strike on the Megazord, blowing it to pieces. At the same time, Orion listens to Mavro's threatening messages in his ship. With the Rangers knocked out, Emperor Mavro sends a final message to humanity, telling them that the Armada will be taking over the planet once and for all because of the Earthlings' strong resistance against the Armada. He then declares that the Armada will finish the job the next day at dawn. With the city in ruins, many civilians question whether or not Mavro's claim to have destroyed the Power Rangers is true. As the Megaforce Rangers regroup, several Legendary Rangers - including Tommy Oliver, Cassie Chan, T.J. Johnson, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, and Dana Mitchell - are seen throughout the city helping citizens out of dangerous situations. As the citizens prepare for the Armada's attack at dawn, other Legendary Rangers - including Damon Henderson, Karone, and Wesley Collins - are seen amongst the crowds as well. The Rangers contact Gosei, who expresses his confidence in their ability to succeed despite the loss of their Zords. While the Rangers are initially despondent, Troy rallies them with an encouraging speech, and a familiar Armada ship soon descends with a welcome addition to their forces: a returning Orion. The next day, Redker leads a force of Armada robots to attack the city, only to be challenged by the Rangers. After briefly helping the others fight him, Troy and Orion determine that their only hope of defeating the Armada for good is to infiltrate the Armada flagship and challenge Emperor Mavro head on. Leaving their four friends to continue the battle, they board Orion's ship and manage to crash it into the flagship and make their way aboard. While their friends defeat Redker, the pair challenge Mavro, but he proves a formidable combatant. However, they manage to turn the flagship's firepower on the rest of the Armada fleet, decimating the entire force in less than a minute. Using their full power, they then defeat Mavro and send the flagship plummeting towards Earth. Much to the horror of their friends, they apparently perish in the crash as the vessel explodes. However, using the powers of the Red and Silver Space Rangers, the two manage to get out of the ship before it crashes. Much to the surprise of the Rangers, Mavro has survived and proceeds to attack them. The rangers then go all out using nearly all of their legendary powers. Using their legendary Battleizer modes they deal the final attack and finally defeat Emperor Mavro. The group celebrate their victory, only to spot one final menace: a massive army of X-Borgs and Bruisers marching towards the city. Despite being vastly outnumbered, the six Rangers are determined to fight, and then receive one final surprise: the Legendary Rangers all appear to aid them in this final confrontation. The Megaforce Rangers gladly welcome their new allies, and refrain from going into Super Megaforce mode due to their confidence about the outcome of the battle. After a furious struggle, all the robots are defeated, and the veteran Rangers-led by Tommy-bid farewell to the Megaforce, assuring them that the older Rangers will always be with them. With that, the Legendary Rangers disperse, and the Megaforce Rangers decide to celebrate their victory, with Troy leaving his sword behind at the site of the final battle. Cast Rangers Main * Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows * John Mark Loudermilk - Noah Carver * Azim Rizk - Jake Holling * Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall * Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran * Cameron Jebo - Orion Cameo * Jason David Frank - Tommy Oliver * Selwyn Ward - T.J. Johnson * Patricia Ja Lee - Cassie Chan * Danny Slavin - Leo Corbett * Reggie Rolle - Damon Henderson * Melody Perkins - Karone * Sean Cw Johnson - Carter Grayson * Alison MacInnis - Dana Mitchell * Jason Faunt - Wesley Collins * Hector David, Jr. - Mike * Brittany Pirtle - Emily * Chris Auer - Robo Knight * Mighty Morphin Red Ranger - Jason Lee Scott (Latin America only) Allies * Geoff Dolan - Gosei * Estevez Gillespie - Tensou Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Legendary Battle: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Armored), Red Space Ranger, Red Overdrive Ranger, Galaxy Red, Zeo Ranger V, Red Samurai Ranger (Shark Attack Mode) **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Squadron Ranger, Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Megaforce Blue (Ultra Mode) **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Dino Ranger, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger (Jungle Master Mode) **Super Megaforce Green - Black Space Ranger, S.P.D. Green Ranger (SWAT Mode) **Super Megaforce Pink - White Alien Ranger, Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Pink Mystic Ranger (Legend Mode) **Super Megaforce Silver - Super Megaforce Gold (x2), Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger , Silver Space Ranger, Robo Knight, Green Samurai Ranger (Ninja Storm) (Super Samurai Mode), Magna Defender, Gold Zeo Ranger *Troy and Orion's morph into the Red and Silver Space Rangers in this episode may provide a subtle reference to Power Rangers in Space final episode "Countdown to Destruction". *As of this episode, the following Legendary Ranger Modes have not occurred in the series at some point: **Troy is the only Super Mega Ranger to not transform into a different-colored Ranger. **Orion, on his own, has never transformed into the Quantum Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, Omega Ranger, Solaris Knight, Mercury Overdrive Ranger and RPM Gold & RPM Silver on their own. **None of the Super Mega Rangers have transformed into the Blue, and Pink Space Rangers, any of the Lightspeed Rangers other than blue, the Time Force Rangers with the exception of Pink, and the Overdrive Rangers with the exception of Red. **There has been no single colored team Legendary Ranger Modes besides Red and Black. **Nobody transformed into Blue Senturion, Shadow Ranger, Kat Ranger, White Mystic Ranger, Sentinel Knight, Black Lion Warrior, Green Chameleon Warrior, or Red Samurai Ranger ♀. Episode 50 - DragonRanger.png|Green Mighty Morphin Ranger Episode 50 - Armed TyrannoRanger.jpg|Armored Red Mighty Morphin Ranger Prisredsilver.png|Space Rangers (The last Legendary Mode for the original episode) Gokai Change-rod.jpg|Red Overdrive Ranger & Blue Squadron Ranger 10814128 704993736274794 1301053642 n.jpg|Robo Knight 10814231 704993749608126 1674367956 n.jpg|Green Samurai Ranger (Ninja Storm) CAM00011.jpg|White Aquitar Ranger Gokai Change-pteranodon.jpg|Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger & Yellow Dino Ranger Gokai Change-fire.jpg|Galaxy Red & Magna Defender 10582705 704993742941460 771891075 n.jpg|Black Space Ranger & Blue Lightspeed Ranger Gokai Change-super.jpg|The final Legendary Ranger Mode of the season, Battlizer Rangers (Extended only). Differences from the original and extended versions * The first half in the extended episode is actually the episode The Wrath. * Tommy gets longer lines. * In the extended cut, Karone gets an extra line and Astronema's visage is superimposed on her. * In the extended cut, Emperor Mavro does not perish in the ship but reappears on land only to come up against the Super Mega Rangers in full force using every Ranger Team's Legendary Ranger Modes. Once he is defeated, the Rangers then face the thousands of XBorgs. Errors *During the beginning of the episode, when Troy gets up, a crew member is in the back on the phone. ** This could just be an injured civilian, however, as the man appeared to be walking as if he were injured. * When Gosei says that the zords were lost, he referred to the Sky Ship zords. However the rangers never take note of the Gosei Mechazords, which were never destroyed during the battle with Vrak's commanders. Why they didn't resort to those is unknown, but possibly because of power reasons. ** However, since they were summoned durring the all zord attack on Mavro's Armada, it's possible they could have been destroyed then along with the other summoned zords. *When Noah, Gia, Jake, and Emma use the Super Mega Cannon, we can see the Keys of the Shadow Ranger, Female Red Samurai Ranger, Sentinel Knight, and White Mystic Ranger. This is due to using Gokaiger footage, as the Gokaigers used the DekaMaster, Princess Shinken Red, Great Sword Man Zubaan, and MagiMother Keys for the GokaiGalleon Buster. *When Jake morphed into the Black Space Ranger, he uses the Battlizer Gauntlet to deliver an Energy Punch to Emperor Mavro. Originally, it belonged to Andros, the Red Space Ranger as a purpose to activate his Battlizer. * RyuuRanger can be seen fighting alongside the Jungle Fury Red Ranger and HououRanger can be seen in the background. ** However, they could actually be the original Red and Pink Rangers of the Legendary Squadron. ** FivePink is seen before the charge, but again it could be the original Pink Ranger of the Supersonic Rangers. ** ChangeGriffon and ChangeMermaid are seen beside the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers during the battle but, like the other two, they could be the originals Black and White Rangers of the Dragon Powers Rangers. * The White Mighty Morphin, Zeo Ranger V, and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger are briefly glimpsed in long shots of Sentai footage. Because these rangers are all Tommy's Ranger forms, they cannot be on the battlefield at the same time as the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger. It is most likely that these instances are not intended to be appearances. *The Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger has a skirt in original footage when she didn't originally (it's likely the producers mixed up the original suit with the one worn by Gia Moran/Luka Millfy when they morphed into the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger/TigerRanger). *Titanium Ranger's mouthpiece is visible, when it should be behind his visor. *When the Rangers finish off the remaining XBorgs and Bruisers with the Megaforce Blaster and Super Spear Blaster (in Orion's case) respectively, the beam of the Super Spear Blaster instead hit the XBorgs and Bruisers without waiting for the Dynamic Victory Charge blast of the Megaforce Blaster. *During the aftermath of the battle, the silver stripe on the Green Ranger's helmet can be briefly seen when Tommy walks up to the Rangers. *The Red Turbo Ranger does not appear in the wide shot of all the Ranger teams on the cliff, but does appear alongside his team in close-ups. **Likewise, Tommy and Antonio do not appear in their respective team's shot, but do appear in the wide shot on the cliff. **Also many rangers who later appear in the battle, including the Thunder Rangers, the Samurai Ranger, Tyzonn, Merrick, Sam, and Gem and Gemma do not appear in either the cliff shot or their team's shots. *In the extended version, Shark Attack Samurai, Ultra Megaforce, SPD SWAT, Mystic Legend, Jungle Master, and Super Megaforce Gold modes are called battlizers, when they're actually super modes. *Also only in the extended version, Emma calls Mystic Force Pink's weapon the Magi Bolt, instead of the Mystic Lion Staff, and Gia calls Dino Thunder Yellow's weapon the Ptera Grips, when she was actually using the Thundermax Saber. Notes *Almost every past Ranger appears in this episode. For a full list, see Legendary Rangers. *This episode marks the only time Orion ever morphs into Super Megaforce Silver using "Go Go Megaforce!". This is probably for the sake of consistency. *Damon, Mike, and Emily have no lines in this episode. * Although not appearing in the Legendary Battle, the Zeo Ranger V Red is seen in a teaser of Super Megaforce' Legendary Battle in original footage. * Although the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger has been shown in a skirt when the Legendary Rangers reveal themselves during the episode introductions, here in the same scene the skirt is digitally removed. * The Lightspeed jackets worn by Carter and Dana are the same jackets that they wore in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue which had been gifted to the cast upon the conclusion of the series. * The scene of the Legendary Rangers appearing on a cliff in front of the Mega Rangers is reminiscent of the scene of manifestations the Super Sentai 199 appearing in front of the Goseigers and Gokaigers in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. * Tommy was dressed in a similar fashion as during his time in Dino Thunder, but with a white shirt instead of black. * Right after Troy and Orion take down the Armada Mothership, you can clearly see Azim Rizk mouthing a swear word. This scene happened right before a commerical break. When the show came back on and the ship crash scene returned, a grunt was dubbed over Azim's obscene comment. * EXTENDED ONLY: After Karone says that she's loves being a Power Ranger, a Legend Shift of her time as Astronema occurred. This is the only time that that a Ranger receives an non-ranger, villain Legend Shift. * No explanation is offered for how the Legendary Rangers are all present at the final battle, nor for the fact that several Rangers-Tommy being the most notable-had multiple power sets that appeared during the battle. ** It's possible that the Turbo rangers may have been the Robo Rangers from epsiode 30 of Power Rangers Turbo The Robot Ranger, as both sets of rangers who held those powers either had powers before, or after turbo. Not including Justin the Blue Turbo Ranger. See also References Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Season Finales Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode